Full Moon Night
by Lola93091
Summary: It's another date with Dr. Whale and Ruby experiences new emotions during a date on a full moon night.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **** So last night's episode was pretty amazing, what do you think? Anyway, I couldn't help but think that Ruby and Victor would make a great pair so I have decided to put together a small piece for you to enjoy. **

8:00 pm

Wiping the counter for the last time, Ruby looked out the window to find the doctor standing outside in a dark coat. She couldn't help that jittery sensation that engulfed her body as he threw her a smile. Oh yes, she couldn't wait for another date.

"Hey Granny, I'm gonna head out now…" Having informed Granny of her evening plans much earlier, the older woman waved her off. Very few people were left and it wouldn't hurt if the place was minus one server for the time being. Grabbing her black leather jacket and scarf she walked out with a particular strut and flirtatious glee.

"There you are…looking beautiful as usual…" he complimented with a handsome smile. Her cheeks flushed from hearing the sensual sound of his voice. Her hands reached up to the knot of his scarf and tugged. "Why thank you doctor and I must say you're looking…good…as usual". Their lips fused together and just when she was ready to lace her arms around his neck he pulled back.

"I think we should continue this elsewhere don't you agree?" his brows rose amusingly, suggesting that the front side of the diner wasn't the place to carry on. Ruby's lightly colored lips stretched and smiled at the thought of finding just the right spot.

"You're right…let's go"

A leather covered hand reached to lace with her own as they turned to walk down the stretch of concrete. Something told her to look up and once her eyes met with the sky she noticed the clouds move aside for the bright, full moon. She had forgotten all about the phase in which the moon would take today and a new set of emotions ran throughout her body. Of course, she had learned to control her blood thirst so it came as a surprise to find out that the spot between her legs was warming up.

"Hey…what's the matter?"

His concern brought back her attention and she fought to ignore the pool of heat in her most private region.

"Oh…yeah…just um…thinking about where we should go…" Ruby played.

"Uh huh…and I'm pretty sure that wasn't _all_ you were thinking about" he teased, not knowing just who he was playing with. Dressed in 4 inch heel boots, Ruby stopped to lean against the brick wall of a closed shop. Folding her arms, her chin raised and looked at him with a few strands of hair covering one side of her face.

"Oh really 'Doctor Hopper'?" She asked sarcastically with a grin.

Victor chuckled, looking both ways before placing his eyes onto the dark beauty before him. His action was doing wonders to her body. Not even the cold night breeze could make her shiver as much as when she hears his voice. Her eyes could see him perfectly even when the streetlights lit the small area poorly. Her nose picked up his scent much stronger than before and his closeness was making her hungrier. She was simply in heat.

"Well I don't need to be that kind of doctor to read your mind, my dear" he spoke as he moved closer.

"No…"

"So then…tell me…what was going on in that pretty little head of yours…hmm?" his body was closing in the by the second and the wolf was being cornered.

"Hmm your breathing has increased, you are swallowing with hesitation and you couldn't possibly move any further against the wall with every step I take…I may not be a psychologist but I can read your body…so tell me Ruby…"

The air was thick between the two, thick enough to slice. All control to keep this lasting had slipped away from her and her boldness grew which each word that left his delicious looking mouth. Pushing off the wall, she took his face into her hands and smothered his lips with her own. It wasn't slow; it was fast as both their faces moved quickly from side to side taking and giving. Her hands moved to settle on his wool covered shoulders, gripping tightly as his tongue danced with hers. Tearing away, gasping, Ruby looked into his eyes knowing that he might have noticed the bright glow in her eyes.

"I'm in heat Doctor Whale and I need you to fuck me"

He stopped and stared with disbelief and wonder. He couldn't believe what was just said. Ruby moved to the side and looked around the corner to find there was an alley. Pulling his hand she guided him through to fully stand behind buildings where no one could see.

The blond man tried hard to find something to say but came up with nothing so he took hold of her and slammed her up against the wall and resumed their previous lip lock. A small growl vibrated through her throat. Long fingernails massaged his scalp and then traveled to hold onto his back. Victor panted as he struggled to keep up with her movements. Clear saliva smeared across his lips as she moved lower, kissing his jaw and then finding the sweet spot on his neck. She nipped and sucked causing him to give her the sexiest groan. The sound of her tongue and teeth against his skin was making him hard and it became noticeable as her hips glided with his.

"Uhn! Oh! Wow!" she gasped, feeling him against her pencil skirt. Lunging forward he caught her bottom lip and bit down gently. It swelled lightly, making her lips look even more tempting under the moonlight.

"I like it rough" she said lustfully. His grin was taken away once her hands forced open his coat. Frantically she undid the belt buckle and the sound of his zipper made him react. Slapping her hands away he reached for the bottom of her skirt. The feel of smooth cold leather on her bare thighs made her tremble. Gliding upwards to her waist, her skirt was fully pushed up.

"Wait" she said suddenly, making him stop dead in his tracks. One hand held up the garment as her other hand sent the laced panties to the ground. She stood back up in front of him, with her waist bare for his eyes to feast upon. He didn't need another signal; he gripped her waist and maneuvered her body above his own. The man certainly did have surprising strength. Lips met viciously, with fervor and with one hand he adjusted himself out to finally prepare. Breathing in deeply he pushed upwards, digging into her hot sex. Ruby couldn't hold back the loud moan from the initial penetration. His fully erect member went in deep, moving against the ridges of her tight entrance.

"Oh my god..oh my…ahh" he breathed harshly against her ear. Pulling out he moved back in, spreading his legs and cupping her bottom in his hands. Shapely legs secured around his waist nudging him tighter against her frame. Unable to keep his lips on hers he traveled further down her soft neck, sloppily kissing. His hips snapped up and down and it became almost like a battle to see just how much each other could take. With her fingers back at his head, twirling the short strands of hair tightly he couldn't help but moan at the mix of pain and pleasure. It did marvelous things to him.

Heavy lidded eyes looked up at the moon and she couldn't help but let out a long groan. Her vision was foggy, the passion of it all weakening her senses. Her legs clenched and relaxed, struggling to hold on.

"Hmpf!" the sound escaped him as he pushed in again. Each entry felt tighter than the previous and the way it was encasing his cock was making his heart beat violently. It has been so long since he had experienced anything like this and he wondered for a second why the hell hadn't he considered being with her before.

"Harder…please…Victor…harder!" her wild, feminine pleas were music to his ears and he complied easily by picking up the pace and fearlessly moving faster with deeper strokes. Her grip was nearing painful but he knew just how to deal with it, coming from a wolf he felt most proud of himself. The most beautiful woman cried and begged before him and he felt like the richest man in town…if not, the world. All his experiments which had proved unsuccessful had escaped his mind as the sound of her jacket scratching against the bricks and her hot breaths reached his hears.

As he neared his own climax he could feel her fluids drench him, each push and pull out was easier now and as he looked at her face, her full lips looked so inviting with eyes still shut tight. With a few more moves they moaned together loudly, gripping onto each other for life. Her body shook, waves and trembles making her muscles pulse. He remained in place, struggling to regain control of his breathing. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead and his blue eyes looked deeper, much darker. Ruby couldn't help but stare into them as he looked her over. Letting her feet touch the ground he moved back to fix himself. The skirt fell from her hips and back into place. Patting her back off, he reached to the ground and picked up the scrap of lace.

"I think I'll keep these" he said mischievously. Shoving them into his coat pocket Ruby couldn't help but laugh. Releasing a breath she looked around and fixed herself some more. Her face still felt flushed and she couldn't help but wonder if he would stay with her longer.

"So…you don't mind being with me…a wolf?" she really wanted to know if he would be willing to date her further and not just leave on a night like this which would repeat many more times again.

"My dear Ruby…where I'm from there are far more dangerous creatures than wolves…and I have met them all…"

All senses were focused on him, fingers fidgeting to listen for an answer.

"As for staying…yes…you mustn't feel ashamed either…and if staying with you means more nights like these…well my god, I think my life will be just perfect"

Her face lit up bright, and her white teeth glinted. Feeling much comfortable she walked over to him and held his hand. "Now…" he began making Ruby look up at him with curiosity. "I believe the full moon night isn't over just yet". Ruby didn't need any more hints. She grinned and they rushed to another place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tangled sheets between naked limbs and clothes tossed all across the room; anyone could see that the couple had a sleepless night. Moving away from his chest, Ruby rolled to lie on her back and stare up at the ceiling of her apartment. Seconds later, the blue eyes of the blonde looked over her half naked form.

"Hey…" he softly spoke. Ruby's lips spread and she lazily turned to her side to greet him good morning. It was his turn to lie on his back as he crossed both arms beneath his head. Her eyes followed the delicious smooth skin of his forearms to his underarms. From there, they took in his bare chest dusted with the lightest hairs.

"Take a picture?" he teased. Ruby let out a small laugh and caressed his chest slowly. "I think I just might…you are just so…" she took a moment to search for the perfect word to describe him. He waited to hear what she would say, stretching in place.

"Delicious" her voice lowered, sounding seductive. Victor's brows rose in amusement at her choice.

"Now I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing…" he began. Ruby's smile escaped her face. Moving to the side of the bed she swung her legs over and prepared to stand. "I'm sorry…that was awkward". He caught her change in mood and rushed over to grab her hand. "No, no…what's the matter?"

"I um, well you remember what I told you…about my uh…my last boyfriend" she said, voice filled with shame. His fingers massaged her own speaking softly, "Yeah I remember but I didn't mean to bring back memories…Ruby, I was just kidding and if you keep on calling me _delicious_ I might not ever get out of bed with you". Her heart jumped at the sight of his grin. He made her feel good again and she playfully swatted at his arm.

"Oh really…" letting the sheets fall from her body she stood naked to wander for her clothes. Her breasts moved with each step she took looking around the floor. Her focus was on the scattered garments on the hardwood floors, oblivious to his hungry gaze. Victor's eyes observed the way they moved and followed the feminine curve of her back to her buttocks. Picking up her skirt she turned to meet his stare. Laughing she tugged down the zipper. "We pretty much didn't get any sleep, how are _**you**_still horny?" Victor let out a '_hmpf' _of amusement and replied, "I will never get tired of the view I am getting right now…coming from you I thought you were going to give me a proper wakeup call". She grinned at his comment dropping the skirt. Walking to the foot of the bed she bent down to crawl slowly towards him. "Well…seeing as how someone has my panties I don't think I can leave here just yet and…I am hungry for breakfast". Her breasts hung as she got closer, knees shifting like an animal. Victor gulped and refused to budge. "I…I can…I can make you something…" his nervous stuttering had her smiling. Her fingers reached for the sheets. Pulling them down past his hips, his erection stood fully apparent. She could tell why he was struggling as her eyes raked over the veins. "No, I'm hungry for you…every single drop". Holding his thighs down onto the bed with surprising strength, her plump lips moved upwards to take the head of his member into her mouth. "_Ssssss_!" Victor hissed between tight teeth as his head slammed back onto the pillow. Ruby's long brown hair cascaded over his chest as she bobbed up and down, sucking and licking as if he was her meal. Spreading his arms he reached for anything he could grip onto without worrying about potentially breaking it. His short moans and breathy gasps spurred her on causing her to cheeks to hollow and take him in just a bit further. Loosening her hold, her hands massaged him, moving lower then higher to tease. "Ruby…" he groaned.

Her right hand smoothed down his navel and traveled lower to grip the base. Her fingers locked around to squeeze lightly as her left hand moved to grope his sac. Alternating between squeezes and feather touching he thrashed in place. Ruby's eyes closed as she enjoyed the taste and texture of his shaft. It was soft skin wrapped in steel as she continued to drive him crazy. Bent over on her knees which were spread on the bed she let out a long sensual growl. The vibrations traveled through him as she could hear him breathing faster. "Dammit Ruby…"

The small curses he released every few seconds made her even wild. Each and every word threatened to pull the wolf out of her and suck him entirely dry. "Ruby…" Paying no attention to her name being called she massaged him roughly with her tongue lapping up the few drops sent. The room smelled of thick arousal as her behind was pushed bare up and spread to feel her wetness sliding down her thighs. Everything had her temperature rising and there was nothing that could tear her away from him. "Ruby!" Shaking her hair out of her face she looked at him with the most intense eyes. "Please…I need to feel you…uhhn! Let me!" His desperate plea still had no effect as he watched her carry on. As much as she told him about her wolf-like tendencies and abilities it angered him to think that she felt like he could never handle the beast that lied within. Quickly moving up he grabbed at her shoulders and pulled her lovely pink lips off of his body. Anxious, impatient and angry he fought her hands which were trying to pull him back into their previous position. Struggling to get a hold of her, he moved to the side of the bed to throw her chest down in his place. Her senses came full force and her instincts told her it was a battle for dominance. She growled again as she felt him mount her from behind. His hands gathered under her stomach to maneuver her into the best position.

His hand slapped each thigh to have them split open wide. He pressed all of his weight down onto her as she continued to try and move away and gain control over him. Taking hold of his member he angled it just right before plunging into her soaked depth. This was it, the moment he could finally let his head fall back. Letting out a grunt she held still and squeezed her eyes shut to take in the glorious feeling of him digging in deep. Pulling out he pushed back in, each stroke increasing in pace. Leaving one hand to squeeze her thigh the other reached forward to tangle in her hair and pull it back. Breathing through her mouth she yelped out of excitement. "Victor…ahhh!" Thrusting wildly he felt small beads of sweat roll from his forehead. The bed squeaked to their rapid rhythm and the bed sheets were pushed out of the way. Lightly twisting those lush brown locks in his hand gave him an incredible sense of control. It was a leash for him to tug when he wanted her to obey, and obey she did. Followed by more breathy pleads and short screams, his paced increased as she gave him a burst of energy to continue with. Her soft round ass moved in sync as his hips rammed against her. All those times dressed as an unbelievably attractive server he never thought he'd have the chance to do this. At last his wish came true and at last he was taming the animal she is.

Curving his back to enter deeper, Ruby let out a howl of pleasure. He certainly hit just the right spot. Drenched with her slick fluids he knew his end was coming soon. Holding on tighter, his arms helped to pull her back to him. "Shhhit...ahh damn…" he whispered, struggling to speak. With a few more hard plunges he let go in exhaustion. Ruby's arms gave up leaving her bottom propped up against him. It was an incredible climax which took the two a while to regain their steady breathing.

"Wow…didn't know you like it rough" she spoke playfully. Resting on her back she ran a hand through her hair as she watched him take a place beside her. Swiping his forehead the doctor looked at her, "You underestimate my strength". She caught that pinch of disappointment and spoke quickly to remind him. "Victor I'm a wolf…this is my first time really displaying my animal side…I just wasn't sure if you were going to be able to handle it…"

With a sigh he turned to smooth his hand over her cheek. "I understand, but ever wondered how much of a monster I could be?" With a smirk he leaned to give her a quick kiss before resting back on the pillow. "Well you certainly proved that this time", she laughed softly before moving to rest on top of his chest.

"Ruby…"

She lifted her head and looked up at him curiously.

"Think you'll be able to handle round two?"

Giving him her most seductive, wolfish grin she massaged his chest with a hand. "Oh I don't know, what do you think?"

…

**Hello! Just thought this chapter would do it justice. I will not be adding another chapter so I hope you enjoyed this short piece a new one will be up in the future **


End file.
